Diez Espadas
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Ficlets sobre os espadas antes de Aizen e da Guerra do Inverno.
1. El Mito

_Preciso de uma nota inicial pra dar algum destaque merecido. Dez espadas, dez ficlets. Segue em anexo. _

**El Mito**

Ele era o mito de Hueco Mundo. O monstro solitário que tudo esmagava com a mera presença. Diziam alguns que volta e meia ele era avistado ao longe, caminhando sem rumo por entre dunas infindas.

Alguns sussurravam que se tratava de um Vasto Lorde. Outros, mais sensatos, lembravam que nenhum tolo o suficiente para segui-lo, havia retornado.

E ainda assim, haviam os loucos que o seguiam, independentemente dos avisos e do temor. Pois o mito de Hueco Mundo, o andarilho que, por onde passava, semeava morte, era fascinante.

Mas o fato era que nem mesmo as tropas do Rei ousavam se aproximar dele. Talvez porque o Rei era grande demais para se ocupar com meros mitos. Talvez porque ele temesse que esse mito fosse ainda maior do que ele.

E Starrk caminhava só, contemplando ao longe os pequenos aglomerados de Hollows com pesar. Quase tão tristes quanto as pequenas ossadas que deixava em seu caminho.

Mas o que ninguém via, ou talvez se atrevesse a ver, era o vulto pequeno e magro que caminhava a seu lado. Lilinette o acompanhava, e, muito embora ninguém a notasse, ele a notava, e isso fazia toda a diferença.

Solitário, sim. Sozinho, não mais.

_Primeira ficlet sobre os espadas. Sobre o primeiro deles, e não, não me interesso nem um pouco sobre o que o Kubo possa argumentar sobre isso. _


	2. El Rey

**El Rey**

Ele era o Rei. Absoluto e eterno como os céus negros de Hueco Mundo. Uma existência superior, capaz de exterminar legiões com um aceno fútil de sua mão.

O poder era inebriante. O desdém com que tratava suas legiões também o era.

Barragan Luisenbarn era o Rei absoluto de Hueco Mundo e nisso consistia todo seu existir. O imortal e eterno Rei Deus de Hueco Mundo.

E ele havia visto todos os hollows atuais nascerem e rastejarem para fora da areia, como os vermes que eram. E cada serzinho deformado daquele infinito deserto tremia ao ouvir seu nome.

Era perfeito. E era tão velho e tão poderoso que havia se tornado cego para as ameaças que se levantavam ao seu redor, como a Caçadora, por exemplo. Que vinha se alimentando já há algum tempo de seus servos.

Ela seria trazida a sua presença na hora adequada. Pois ele tinha tanto tempo quanto desejasse, o grande Rei Deus de Hueco Mundo.

Tempo esse que estava chegando ao fim. Mas ele era poderoso demais, velho demais e cego demais.

Idoso como o tempo. E caminhando cegamente em uma direção, em direção ao fim.

_Uma dos personagens mais phodas do mundo. Sério. Ele é Cronos e o Ceifador, na mesma embalagem carismática. _

_Joelhaço no Aizen. _


	3. La Cazadora

**La Cazadora**

Ela era a Caçadora. Temida e famosa pelas batalhas que travara, em sua incessante viagem. Pois o que se contava, ou se suspeitava, era que ela procurava um desafio real, alguém que a fizesse lutar a sério.

O único rio de Hueco Mundo era o que se formava quando ela se movia, em busca de seu desafio. Suas seguidoras, cinco adjuchas fêmeas, a seguiam lealmente, como pequenas rêmoras.

Ainda sentia o gosto do sangue do Alado em suas presas, quando ele ceifou a vida de duas de suas seguidoras. E ainda sentia pelas suas mortes.

Tia Harribel nadava por Hueco Mundo, procurando algo que ninguém jamais suspeitaria que ela, dentre tantos hollows se dignaria a procurar. Significado. Afinal, ela se sentia em constante atrito contra o mundo.

Como se a água gerada por seu reiatsu não fosse suficiente para protegê-la do atrito contra a areia mais abaixo. Areia essa, que aplicada contra uma lâmina, apenas a tornava mais afiada.

E suas escamas luziam como metal de sacrifício sobre as luzes mórbidas de Hueco Mundo, brilho belo, mas fugaz.

Seria sacrificada em breve.

_Ártemis e sua virgindade. Sei lá. Brinquei um pouquinho com isso. Fora a parte sobre metais de sacrifício._

_Joelhaço (27.850) no Aizen. _


	4. El Alado

**El Alado**

Para o Alado, nada importava. Volta e meia, ele deixava sua caverna escura, abria as asas e pairava por Hueco Mundo, até encontrar alimento. Então, ele matava, e comia, e voava mais uma vez, para longe da mancha de sangue escuro na areia, de volta para sua caverna, de volta para seu pedaço do nada.

O Alado não confiava em ninguém. Pois, lá de cima, ele via a realidade, lá de sua caverna no alto de uma rocha, ou lá no céu, com suas asas abertas. Todos ali estavam fadados à morte e ao fim.

E ele mesmo, mais de uma vez, pensou em se colocar no caminho do Monstro, deixar que o grande hollow o devorasse de uma só vez, e que... tudo acabasse. E estranhamente, ele ainda se apegava em alguma coisa.

Suas asas, claro. Que o levavam tão alto quanto possível. E seus olhos, que viam mais longe do que quaisquer outros. E que viam apenas o céu vazio. E que pairavam no céu vazio. Naquele céu desprovido de estrelas e de deuses.

E Aizen, claro. Que quando chegou, deu a ele um pequeno significado, muito embora, no fim, ele estivesse destinado a se tornar nada novamente.

_Escrever sobre o Ulquiorra é pê complicado. Tive que ler alguma coisa sobre Niilismo antes pra saber sobre o que falar e ainda assim, fiquei na dúvida se ficou adequado ou não. Enfim. Ele é mais emo do que Niilista, acho. _


	5. El Monstruo

**El Monstruo**

O monstro era um hollow imenso, maior do que os Adjuchas comuns. E era tão perigoso e tão violento quanto seu tamanho podia fazer supor. E sim, qualquer hollow que chegasse perto demais seria transformado em comida quase no mesmo instante, tudo com um ou dois golpes de garras que pareciam foices.

E o mais incrível era que, apesar do tamanho, da fama e da violência que espalhava sobre as areias de Hueco Mundo, ele era fraco. Fraco, sim, pois havia sido escorraçado de uma colônia de hollows e havia perdido vários dias recuperando suas forças, atacando de novo, causando mais vítimas e sendo escorraçado de novo. Afinal, tudo se resumia àquele frenético banho de sangue.

Eles se matavam as centenas para afastá-lo, para feri-lo, quando ele voltava mais forte, lançando-se como projéteis suicidas contra seu hierro fortíssimo. Com isso, compravam tempo suficiente para mais algumas respirações, mas não mais do que isso. Mesmo as garras do príncipe não eram suficientes para detê-lo.

Nada jamais deteria Nnoitora Jiruga. Porque ele era a força do desespero, e nada podia fazer frente a isso.

_Feh. Não ficou como eu queria. Mas tem alguma coisa nesse aqui que me soou bem, então foi. Afinal, pô, o Nnoitora é pê complicado, cheio de complexos. Não é fácil escrever sobre o cara, mas quis dar mais destaque ao "desespero". Enfim. _


End file.
